story-line explanation
by Bh3234729
Summary: manipulating luck, origins of the six, death's vengeance, and others are all connected to the story-line which i will explain here. Also a request at the end.


Two minds one body, manipulating luck, origins of the six, son of Zeus, and death's vengeance. These are all connected into one story, but before we get into the storyline we need to discuss the past first.

It all started in origins of the six, where Lisa conducts an experiment that involves luck, but before she could start her experiment she would need some way of tampering the human genetics of the building blocks to transfer the abilities of controlling fortune. The manipulation of gravitational force, mind control, matter, physics, and ect. She would need element 115, also known as ununpentium (the official name is Moscovian in November 2016) and try to produce it by using calcium (protons- 20) and americium (protons- 95) fusing them together, but the problem is the process after the fusion will decay and create element 113. So she found another way to produce the element by using a living organism. So she used Lana's frog, Hops.

She used the genetic information from Ebola, the genetic code to hijack the immune cell and use the production genetic machine to create copies of itself. So she implanted the element and injected in the frog's blood system. The regeneration to duplicate the element that contained in the frog also killed him...so Lana is pissed.

But Lisa taken all the blood that Hops contained and used many methods to produce a decomposition to separate the element and what's left of the blood cells. Later after days of failed attempts she found the true nature of the element. She later created six components that reacted the element that created six different serum and its unnatural behavior. Each syringes have different colors which are blue, green, red, orange, yellow, and purple. She found the purple serum to be quite interesting as she made some upgrades and advancements to this particular serum to be more that luck...she designed it to be more than that, she made it more advanced and more reactive. She thought it would be great to control space.

But her experience was tampered and the purple and the green went dimension she currently is in is 4H-837. So she thought of giving one of the syringes to Lincoln as it was genetically modify to bond with Lincoln's DNA. plus, the combination of two serums can corrosively combust, even in Lincoln's body if he would've taken two injection. So this Lincoln took decision of taking the serum of Time.

But the problem was that each syringe have a spinning chance of strange behavior side effects that last for an hour. Murderous rage, fear, determination, sorrow, competitive, and insanity. So this Lincoln got murderous rage and...well...Lucy was the only one who survived as the side effects wore off. So this Lincoln and Lucy adventure out through many dimensions to find the right Lincoln that is capable of taking the red syringe (the ability to control life) and help revive their family.

Meanwhile in the future, Lincoln also known as Life. Life went back in time, with the help of another Lincoln also known as Time. Life goes back in time to retrieve the two serum, the serum of space and wisdom that he took from Lisa and she was not aware as well. He then gave the space syringe to Max from the story Two minds and one body (which that story was butchered by my behavior change of allergies...so I kinda ditched the story) and he agreed to go through the mission without Time being aware. So that's where the story manipulating luck begins.

While Life goes back to the future to retrieve the serum of wisdom/intelligence. And so...yeah...that's much I can tell you. But here's a chart of Lincolns and their info.

Dimension number/story- 4h-837/Origins of the six

Syringe type/ Lincoln's nickname- Time

Color of the syringe- yellow

Eye colors- yellow pupils

Dimension number/story- 9R-720/Manipulating luck

Syringe type/ Lincoln's nickname- space

Color of syringe- purple

Eye colors- purple pupils, black sclera on the left eye

Dimension number/story- B5-394/Death's vengeance

Syringe type/ Lincoln's nickname- Death

Color of syringe- blue

Eye colors- blue pupils, both black sclera

Dimension number/story- 7G-674/?

Syringe type/ Lincoln's nickname- Skill

Color of syringe- orange

Eye colors- orange pupils, but…?

Dimension number/story- K7-492/?

Syringe type/ Lincoln's nickname- Wisdom

Color of syringe- green

Eye colors- green pupils, but…?

Dimension number/story- M8-638/?

Syringe type/ Lincoln's nickname- Life

Color of syringe- red

Eye colors- red pupils, but…?

You see, the storyline is very complicated and confusing. All six Lincolns and six stories… Into one story. But here's a thing about this storyline that might leave you all confused. If all six stories are finished...then that's the end of the introduction for the storyline.

Also, I do have plans for the other three Lincolns, like Wisdom, Skill, and Life. But I don't have...a story for them. You see, Manipulating luck, I planned it to have a story about 'No such luck' subject. But Death's vengeance… I had hard time thinking for a story for it. Now...I have three more to think of a story for those Lincolns and their purpose of using those powers.

Wisdom is the power to have increased intelligence (more than Lisa's IQ), telekinesis, control of each element of the periodic table, but possible chance of decrease emotions.

Skill is the power to have all skills and talents (like his sisters, but more that all of their talent) increase reflexes, increase strength, but increase competitive behavior.

Life is the power to resurrect the dead, even give objects life, and manipulate any living organism...would sound cool if he brought bun bun alive.

So let me know what kind of story you think I should write for these three Lincolns but I will need to take my time to write. Also NO and I do mean it, NO 'no such luck' reference story for these Lincoln. I already have one and I don't want another, so please NO. So let me hear your Ideas and if I like your idea for a story then I will gladly accept and give credit. Ok bye...


End file.
